Screen printing of T-shirts and other articles of clothing and the like more and more requires precise positioning of the pattern screen over the article to be printed due to the greater resolution of screens and the attendant need to achieve close tolerance, accurate alignment and positioning of each high tension color screen for optimum color and resolution. It is also important to be able to repeatedly achieve accurate positioning in order to produce consistent prints.
Hopkins/BWM of Modesto, California, USA provides screen printing equipment including 4/6 and 8-color convertible presses, as is disclosed in Hopkins/BWM's "6-Axis Hopkins" brochure. The present invention improves upon the adjustability of the press arm and pallet arm components that assist in properly aligning the pallet table with the screen press.